Bad Timing
by Swissgal16
Summary: Sakura was on a mission to eliminate the masked Akatsuki member, Madara. But suddenly comes across Sasori who should've been dead...and just as they are about to kill eachother at first sight, they get plunged into a new world...the world of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup! A new SasoxSaku story...but no worries, I'm still carrying on with my other story!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter! ^**

Chapter 1: The new technique

It was evening, and although it seemed quiet in the forest, Sakura knew that someone was following her. She jumped from branch to branch, trying stay as quiet as possible, but winced when she felt a kunai graze her cheek.

"Damn it..!" she cursed under her breath, sensing the shinobis' chakra nearing her as she ran.

She then suddenly paused for a moment, jumping behind a large boulder as she held her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be spotted.

"_Why are there so many shinobi crawling around here..? I don't have time to hide from them all night…I need to get to the damn hideout already!"_ she thought, hoping that her pounding heartbeat quieten.

After several minutes, nothing had happened.

"They must have left…" she muttered silently, looking to the sides while keeping her guard up.

Nobody was around, so she took the opportunity and ran to the edge of the forest. When she reached it, she breathed heavily and groaned in frustration when she thought about what had happened the previous day in Tsunade's office...

"_Where the hell's my sake!" Tsunade roared, clenching her fists._

"_Sorry my lady…we're all out." Shizune said, giving her a fake smile._

_Tsunade then pounded her fist on the desk, making it crack as she glared at Shizune._

_Sakura just stood infront of her, not really sure why Tsunade wanted her to come anyways._

"_Erm…Tsunade-sama, did you need something from me?" she asked, slightly hesitant at first._

"_Oh, right…that…" Tsunade muttered._

"_Well, I have an important mission for you." She then said in a serious tone._

_Sakura leaned forward, anxious to find out if it had anything to do with finding Sasuke._

"_I need you to sneak into the Akatsuki hideout and eliminate the one known as Tobi, the masked Akatsuki member."_

_Sakura gave her a questioning look as she continued. _

"_Sai is still on his mission with Yamato, tracking down the shinobi that attacked us yesterday. And as for Naruto-"_

"_SAKURAAA-CHAN…!" _

_The three then turned to see the blond sitting on the window sill while waving at them._

_Tsunade growled and punched him off the window as she shouted, "THIS IS CONFIDENTIAL! And use the damn front door already!"_

_Naruto screamed as he fell down the building._

"_Anyways, back to business-"_

_And that was when they heard a knock at the door._

"_Come in!" Tsunade called out as she closed the window._

_And there he was, grinning as he waved while saying, "Geez Granny…I only wanted to say hi, there's no need to punch me off the building!"  
Tsunade scoffed and pushed him out of the room as she slammed the door on his face._

_Sakura sweat-dropped, not really sure about why Tsunade was acting so worked up._

"_Anyways…yes, you'll leave today and head for the Rain Village. I'll give you a map showing where the hide out is located. When you get there, you'll have to somehow figure out a way to get in. After that, you need to find your target and eliminate himas soon as possible. He's a big threat, and we have reason to believe that he might actually be Uchiha Madara."  
_

_Sakura gasped at this not believing anything that Tsunade was saying but then composed herself while asking, "But Tsunade…doesn't a mission like this require back up? You don't really think that I'd be able to take out an Akatsuki member on my own."_

"_You did once." Tsunade then said._

_Sakura frowned as she thought back to the fight with Sasori, saying, "Yes, but that was different. I had Lady Chiyo by my side back then."_

_Tsunade then sighed, saying, "Sakura, it's been two years since then. You are a much more capable Kunoichi now than before. Your strength has also grown considerably, almost topping my own…which is why I want you to take this mission."_

_Sakura then sighed, giving in as she said, "Fine. I'll do what I can."_

Sakura then shook her head of the memory, feeling bad for leaving Naruto.

She then began walking slowly, noticing that the fresh foliage around her was beginning to disappear, giving way to mud and rocks.

She took out the map then, looking forward when she finally saw the rock formation that she had been looking for the entire time.

She smirked and slowly made her way there, careful not to make a noise.

She soon reached the formation, surprised with how large it was.

"Okay…now how to get in..?" she muttered, wishing that Tsunade could have given her more information.

She then gasped when a part of the rock formation seemed to start moving, showing the shape of what seemed to be like a large stone door.

She looked around hurriedly and jumped behind a bush, noticing two figures coming out of the opening.

"Fuck you Kakuzu..! Give me back my damn leg now before I rip you fucking balls off!"

She heard a familiar voice shout out from the entrance.

"_Is that..?" _she thought, squinting her eyes to get a closer look at them.

"What would be the fun in that, Hidan?" she heard the second figure say.

She then gasped, sweat dripping from her forehead as she repeated the name that he had addressed.

"_No way..! Th-they're alive?" _she thought, gulping as she watched the two continue bickering on their way towards the forest.

She then looked back to the rock formation, widening her eyes when the entrance began closing.

"This is my only chance!" she muttered, running forward and swiftly leaping forwards through the entrance.

Hidan and Kakuzu then looked behind them, seeing only the entrance completely closed now.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing, probably some animal. Now let's get going." Kakuzu answered, turning to carry on walking. Hidan then carried on hopping with his one leg, threatening Kakuzu again.

Sakura sighed, glad that she hadn't been spotted.

She looked up while gasping as she stared in awe at the enormous hide out. There were hundreds of stone doors on the side of the main room she was in, which had a large and long table in the middle of it.

"So this is it, eh?" she muttered.

She then walked forward towards the large table, listening.

Shen then jumped when she heard an explosion come from behind one of the stone doors on her left.

She arched her eyebrows and walked slowly and cautiously towards it.

"Hey, Deidara Senpai! Let me show you my new technique!" she heard a rather childish voice say.

"_That's my target." _She then thought, listening with her ear to the door.

"Not now, Tobi! I've gotta get Danna's medicine, yeah." She heard what she thought was Deidara's voice say.

"_Something's not right…I thought Sasuke killed Deidara! And who's this Danna he's talking about..?"_ she thought curiously.

"PLEEEASE SENPAI?" Tobi cried out.

"NO!" Deidara shouted back.

She pressed her ear closer to the door, not realizing that it was beginning to open.

"Shut up, both of you. I've only been alive for two weeks, now give me that damn medicine, brat."

Sakura's froze in place, not believing what she had just heard.

"Okay, now that you're done with Sasori no Danna, let me show you my new technique, Senpai!" Tobi said, squealing like a girl.

"What the hell? How can Sasori be-" she uttered, screeching when the door flung open, making her grip onto the knob as she fell forward into the room.

She groaned in anger after hitting the ground, making her eyes widen fully as she jumped up, getting into a defensive position.

Deidara, Sasori and Tobi looked up, staring at the kunoichi.

Sasori was sitting in a bed with bandages on his arms and around his chest, whereas Deidara was about to bite into a chocolate bar, and Tobi just had his hands held up in a sign or a jutsu.

"What the hell?" Deidara shouted, coughing as he choked on the chocolate bar.

Sakura then focused her eyes on Sasori who glared back at her with pure hatred and digust in his eyes.

She and him then both shouted, "YOU..!"

She grabbed a kunai, running forward.

Sasori jumped out of the bed, making his chakra strings appear as he also ran towards her.

Deidara and Tobi stared for a moment, but Tobi then shouted, "Wait Sasori no Danna! I can't stop my jutsu!"

Deidara looked back at Tobi to see a type of vortex in the shape of his mask coming out of his hands, shooting forward as Sasori and Sakura leapt towards eachother, weapons in eachother's hands as time suddenly froze.

They were in mid-air, being encircled by the vortex that Tobi had released.

"_W-what _going on..?" Sakura screamed in her mind, not being able to move her lips as she stared at Sasori who had his fingers reached outwards, ready to attack her.

"Oh shit…" Deidara said, staring at the two who were frozen in mid-air.

He then gasped when both Sasori and Sakura suddenly disappeared at that moment.

"TOBI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Deidara shouted, shaking Tobi roughly by his shoulders.

"Hehe…erm…my new technique?" Tobi replied, scratching his head.

Meanwhile… 

Sakura screamed as she saw thousands of images flying past her.

Sasori was above her, shouting, "What the hell did you do, girl?"

"I didn't do anything! That Tobi was the one who did this!" she shouted back, glaring at him when he suddenly flew forwards, grabbing her shoulders as they continued falling.

"I'll kill you for this!" he shouted, clenching his teeth as he watched thousands of pictures of his family and past flying past him.

"Hell no! I didn't come all this way to get killed by a piece of wood!" she shouted angrily, trying to make him let go of her as they plummeted downwards.

"_Is this it…?" _she thought, tears flying upwards from her face as they fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2 for you guys! Hope it's okay, and thanks for the reviews!**

**;D**

Chapter 2: A crazy, twisted dream…?

"Okay Tobi…I'm ready." Deidara said, putting his rucksack on his back as he stood infront of the masked man.

"Okay Senpai! Good luck!" Tobi said, doing several hand signs as the same strange vortex appeared again, engulfing Deidara who gulped as he closed his eyes, hoping that he'd live through this…

Tobi finished and watched as his Senpai was about to depart but then smacked his forhead shouting as he ran towards Deidara, "Senpai! How will you get back? Let me go with you!"

Deidara widened his eyes as Tobi leaped towards him, shouting, "IDIOT! You can go after me! Now get the hell away from-"

He was then cut off as they both disappeared from the room, screaming as they fell down what seemed to be a parallel dimension. Thousands of numbers, equations, and photos of their past flew around them.

They both grabbed onto eachother, wimpering as they fell.

Meanwhile…

Sakura cracked an eye open slightly as she tried moving her body.

She could feel grass underneath her body, feeling relieved that she was alright.

She then slowly got up, adjusting to the new surroundings.

"W-what happened…?" she muttered, gasping when she was suddenly pushed down onto the ground.

A kunai was held up against her neck, pressing her skin as a small drop of blood dripped from it.

"YOU _appeared_, that's what happened, fool!" The man who she recognised as Sasori hissed into her ear.

She sent him a glare, flinching when he continued pressing the kunai against her neck.

"Well excuse me for wanting to kill you at first sight, considering you're SUPPOSED to be dead!" she shouted in his face.

He scowled and replied as he said, "Anything's possible, girl. And I never expected to see you appear…but now, because of you, we're stuck in a different dimension...damn it!"

He gritted his teeth and stood up, grabbing her by the collar as he held her up in air.

She gripped onto his hands, surprised at how strong he was.

"Let go of me, bastard!" she uttered.

He smirked at her pleading and dropped her to the ground as he looked around, saying, "That damn Tobi…"

Sakura then looked up at him, following his eyes as she too took in the area.

They were in what seemed to be a school yard, but there appeared to be no students around.

On the side, there was a road with strange poles that had red and green lights on them, but what confused Sakura the most was that there were hundreds of what seemed to be transportation machines. They had wheels on them and made loud honking noises at eachother.

"What the hell?" she uttered, standing up as she stared at everything in wonder.

Sasori seemed to look more irritated than interested at the new surroundings, grabbing his chest when he felt a stinging pain rush through his body.

Sakura then went up to him, not sure if she should help him or not.

"Get away." He said, glaring at her for a moment as he clenched his teeth.

Blood began seeping through his bandages, dripping onto the grass.

That was when it hit her.

"_Wait a second…why is he bleeding? Last time I checked, he was a puppet, damn it!" _she thought, confusion written all over her face.

He noticed this and half-smirked, saying, "It certainly took you long enough to figure out."

"Y-you're human..?" she uttered, taking a small step backwards.

"_Hell no! This isn't possible! There's no way..! This is just a crazy, twisted dream…yeah, that's right, just a dream." _She thought, shaking her head as she groaned in frustration.

He sent her puzzled looks and sighed, motioning for her to sit down infront of him.

She cautiously sat, still in shock with the sudden information.

He just kept a stern face and then said, "Listen. Until Deidara figures out a way to find us, there's nothing we can really do about this situation. So we have two options…"

She arched an eyebrow at this, saying, "Go on…"

"We either fight, and one of us dies, or we try working together to keep ourselves alive." He finished, showing no emotion in his eyes.

She went over his words in her head, debating on which option would be best.

"Well?" he said, interrupting her thoughts.

She then sighed and replied, "In a case like this, we'd both have a better chance surviving if we worked together…but seeing as we're not exactly close friends or anything, it'll be difficult…" she finished, frowning at him.

He nodded slightly in agreement, saying, "Right. If we spend our time fighting to the death, and one of us perishes, then it's highly likely that the other would die soon after from possible injuries…so working together may be our best chance…"

She nodded and then asked, "But by the time that we DO get back, if Deidara finds us…then what'll happen?"

"Wait, before I answer that, tell me what exactly you were planning to do when you found the three of us…?"

She looked to the side, staring as the strange machines drove past.

"The thing is, I was never after you. I was sent to assassinate Tobi."

Sasori widened his eyes at this saying, "Well, after that nice entrance of yours…I'm surprised to find out that you were actually sent on such a difficult mission."

She then growled slightly, about to retort back when he suddenly put his hand over her mouth, staring ahead of her.

"People are coming out of that school building, we'll look suspicious if we stay here." He said, dragging her over to a large bush near a tree.

They both then peered over it, observing all the pupils leaving the school.

"They must be going home…" she said quietly.

But before the two could leave the hiding spot, Sakura suddenly noticed that a large spider was crawling up her leg.

She screamed and jumped out of the bush, brushing her clothes off quickly, but soon heard Sasori saying from the bush, "Idiot…"

She growled and then flung her fist onto the ground, making the school field collapse as huge cracks appeared, along with boulders flying upwards.

Sasori had immediately jumped up into the tree, avoiding the sudden chaos.

"Do women always overreact like this..!" he shouted angrily.

She clenched her fist and shouted back, "Are men always this annoying..!"

* * *

Deidara cracked an eye open and slowly got up, slowly remembering what had happened before.

"Hey, Tobi, where are y-"

He then stopped himself as he stared upwards at what seemed to be a large pink dinosaur towering above him. But what confused him the most was that Tobi was sitting on it's head, shouting, "Look what I found Senpai! Can we PLEASE keep her?"

"Uh, Tobi, I think we're in the wrong place…yeah." Deidara muttered, staring as the Flinstones suddenly drove past.

Tobi scratched his head saying, "Oops! Let me try again, Senpai, I'll get it this time!"

* * *

"Wind scar!" The strange man with dog ears on his head shouted, flinging his sword towards Deidara and Tobi.

"I REPEAT! Wrong place Tobi!" Deidara screamed, both of them running as the dog-man chased them.

I'll get it this time Senpai!" Tobi shouted hurriedly as he did his several hand signs.

* * *

"I swear Tobi, I'm going to kill you." Deidara said in a deathly tone, watching as Barney gave Tobi a hug, both singing happily with eachother.

Meanwhile…

"So where should we stay?" Sakura asked as they both walked down a dark street.

Sasori pondered at this question for a moment and then said, "We can rent an apartment or find a hotel."

She arched an eyebrow while replying, "And how do you expect we pay for one…?"

"We don't. As far as I know, the people here are weaker than us. I've haven't sensed a single chakra signal since we were sucked into that vortex."

She then stopped in her footsteps saying angrily, "So what? Just because we happen to be stronger than them means that we should just force them to let us have a place to stay?"

He sent her a look as he turned back to face her, saying, "Yes. Unless you want to sleep in a tree for the next week."

She growled at his some-what logical statements and then shook her head, carrying on walking.

* * *

"Sorry, I don't give out free rooms to anyone." The manager said, taking out a cigarette as he turned his back on them.

Sakura was beginning to flare and then grabbed the man's collar, making him turn around and face her as she said,

"Listen, pal. We've been walking around these streets for the past six hours, and I sure as hell am NOT going to sleep outisde tonight.

So unless you get us a damn room, I won't have any other choice but to break your arms off. Am I clear?" she finished, sending him a cold and deadly look.

Sasori meanwhile, was just reading through the magazines on the counter, not really paying much attention until he noticed that Sakura was beginning to heat up.

"Listen, chick. In Tokyo, we don't give anyone any damn free rooms! So why don't you and your boyfriend just-" he was then cut off when she slammed her fist onto the counter, making it break in half and collapse. Sasori arched his eyebrows at this and dropped the magazine he was reading.

"Um-okay! Here's your room key, number 7! It's the best room in the hotel! Stay as long as you like!" the manager said quickly, shakily handing the keys to Sakura who gave him a fake smile.

"You're too kind." She said in a sickly sweet tone, dragging Sasori with her up the stairs.

"What was that you were saying about _**'forcing people to give us a place to stay in'**_?" he said in a mocking tone, smirking when she sent him a glare.

* * *

"Ugh, this better be the place…yeah." Deidara muttered, looking around the area.

It was morning, and they were on what seemed to be a large building, possibly a school.

They then looked over it.

They could see a field, except that ground there was cracked and had huge jagged rocks sticking out of the surface, almost like as if there had been an earthquake.

"Yeah, I can sense Sasori and that Kunoichi's chakra around here…come on Tobi!" he said, ready to jump of the building as Tobi came by his side.

But before they could do so, Deidara suddenly felt something his hit head, making him stutter for a moment as he looked at the object on the ground infront of him. It seemed to be a note book, but on the title it said:

"Death…Note? What the hell?" he said, showing it to Tobi.

He then scratched his head and looked up, not seeing anything unusual.

He then sighed and shook his head, throwing it over the side of the roof as he said,

"Whatever, let's go Tobi!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord,I hope this chapter's okay! I actually wrote it during class today, **

**even though I should've been working on an english presentation...oh well, be grateful that I actually sacrifice my time for these stories, hahaX)**

**Enjoy! ^**

Chapter 3: Stranger

"What the hell?" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fists onto the desk.

"Y-yes Tsunade sama. It's been confirmed." Shizune said, gulping as she watched the woman fume in her chair. She was rubbing her forhead now and then said,

"So Sakura's disappeared…along with three other Akatsuki members you say..?"

"Yes. A message was received from the organization this morning, asking about whether we had anything to do with their members' whereabouts. I believe they were Deidara, the masked one called Tobi and Akasuna no Sasori who have gone missing."

Tsunade then blinked at this piece of information frowning as she asked, "Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori? I thought they were killed by Sakura and Sasuke..?"

Shizune then took a deep breath as she replied saying, "Apparently the two have been revived. We're not sure about how that happened…but if Sakura disappeared, along with them, then it's possible that they would have had a confrontation if she had found them."

Tsunade then sighed saying, "Send a message back to the Akatsuki saying…" she then looked out the window thinking for a moment, "that we'll co-operate in helping them find their missing members, but ONLY if they help us find Sakura."

Shizune gulped a second time when she saw a red glint in her eye. "Yes Tsunade sama."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm NOT sharing a bed with you." Sakura said while scowling at the man who was deep in thought while looking out the window, that is, until she interrupted him.

He frowned and sent a glare towards her, and replied, "Does it look like I care about your silly little needs?"

She then growled and retorted back, "Why the hell couldn't we get two separate rooms?"

He then rolled his eyes saying, "Deal with it, girl. Just don't think that it'll fun for me either, sharing a room with a kunoichi who posseses the maturity level of a five-year old."

Her eyes twitched at his comment and she was about to shout back a come back until they suddenly both heard a knock on the door.

She looked back at him with a questioning look and they both slowly went towards the door.

She then opened it cautiously and gasped when she saw the manager from the counter standing there.

"I hope you're both comfortable in your new room, and here, these are the clothes you wanted!" he said quickly, giving them a quick smile as a drop of sweat fell from his forhead. He still hadn't forgotten what had happened before…including the part where Sakura detroyed his desk in the blink of an eye.

He then quickly shoved the package in her hands and asked, "Will there be anything else you require? Maybe a romantic dinner at the restaurant downstairs? Or…maybe you'll want a 'Do not enter' sign..?"

Sakura then arched an eyebrow and asked, "What would we need a sign for?"

He then winked at them both saying, "No need to act modest, all couples need one if they have other plans that don't have anything to do with…dinner."

Her face then flared red, and growled when she heard Sasori chuckle a bit.

But before she could punch the man in the face, Sasori suddenly put his hands on her shoulders giving the man a fake smile as he said,

"That's very considerate of you sir…but we've already got something planned, right…dear?" he finished the last part with a smirk on his face as he waited for her to respond.

She took a deep breath and smiled back at Sasori saying, "That's right, _darling_." She spat the last word at him.

The man then clapped his hands together saying, "Wonderful, then I'll see you both whenever…and have a nice evening." He then finished, walking away.

Sakura's smile faded as she slammed the door, turning to face Sasori with flaming eyes.

He smirked and took the package of clothes that she had dropped, looking in it as he pulled out some items.

"Perfect." He then said, walking over to the bed as he put a black shirt on, but flinched when he noticed that his bandages were still slightly bloody.

Sakura walked over to the window and looked out to see students passing by, chattering with their friends as they walked home. She then smirked and said, "Hey, Sasori…?"

He turned and scowled slightly at her, asking, "What?"

"If you want…I could heal that wound of yours."

* * *

"If I were Sasori no Danna…where would I go…?" Deidara asked himself as he and Tobi each sat on a pole on the side of the street.

A pigeon flew past and then stopped in mid-air while staring at Deidara. It then swiftly flew over and sat upon his head, nestling in his hair. He growled at this and tried to scare ot off, but when he tried that, it simply dug it's claws into his scalp.

"My hair's not a damn nest, now get lost!" he shouted.

He groaned and then tried ignoring it, continuing to observe the people and machines that went by.

Tobi was humming a tune to himself and then looked down shouting, "Look Sempai! It's Sasori no Danna!"

Deidara blinked and looked down, not able to make out the young man's face who was staring up at them, but then noticed the brown eyes.

'Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" the young man called up to them, putting his hands into his pockets.

Along with the bird still attached to his head, Deidara calmly jumped down, landing on his feet as Tobi followed.

Deidara then walked right up to the man, taking in his features as he squinted his eyes.

"Erm…I've never seen you two around here before." The young man then said.

Deidara then sighed, thinking, _"Where's my Danna..yeah?"_

Tobi then said happily, "My name's Tobi and this is my Sempai, Deidara. We're new here!"

The young man then smiled slightly and said, "Welcome then. My name's Light, Light Yagami."

He then shook hands with Tobi, staring at his mask curiously for a moment as he asked, "What's with the mask?"

Tobi then scratched his head saying, "My religion."

"Right…well, are you both coming to school as well?"

Deidara and Tobi then stared at eachother for a moment, excusing themselves for a moment as they huddled and discussed the situation.

"Let's go with him Sempai!"

Deidar frowned and said, "I don't trust this guy. I say we first find Danna and the kunoichi. Otherwise, you can go with the guy, that way we won't look too suspicious, and I'll come back for you when I find him, yeah."

Tobi then nodded excitedly as he jumped up saying, "Deidara has business to do, so I can go with you, Light!"

The young man then smiled slightly and said, "Alright. I guess I'll see you around, Deidara."

"See you later, Sempai!" Tobi said.

"Sure, yeah." Deidara mumbled, growling when the bird pecked his head again.

Tobi and Light then walked away, continuing until Tobi was sure that Deidara was out of sight. He then stopped in his steps and looked back at the young man saying in a much deeper tone, "I never knew that Shinigami existed…and how interesting to actually see one actually following you, Light."

Light froze for a moment, turning to look at the masked man with a dark look.

"Wait, so this guy can see me?" A rough voice suddenly said outloud as it'd hovering figure appeared next to Light, who simply stared at Tobi with his hands in his pockets as he said, "So you can see him..?"

"Yes…I recall seeing it yesterday when Deidara found a black notebook and tossed it over the side of a school building."

Light widened his eyes at this statement, remembering when he saw the black notebook suddenly fall down from outiside the school window.

"I never expected something like this…but this should be interesting. How about we make a deal then?"

The masked man then arched an eyebrow behind his mask as he asked, "What kind of deal?

Light then smirked slightly as he closed his eyes for a moment, saying, "I'll tell you all you need to know about the notebook, if you tell me all about where you come from and who you are."

The man pondered at this for a moment and then replied saying, "It's a deal then, Light Yagami."

"Alright…well, we can discuss all of this after school, so let'sbe on our way, shall we, Tobi?" Light then said, turning as he walked casually with a Shinigami and masked man on either side.

"Call me Madara." The masked man said, grinning under his mask.

The shinigami then chuckled saying, "Humans really are…interesting!"

* * *

"Why did I let you convince me into going through with this?" Sasori groaned, scowling at his new attirement in the mirror as Sakura then came up to him saying,

"Because, this way, we'll be able to fit in without looking suspicious to other people. And besides, I healed your injuries, didn't I?" she finished smirking as she watched him try adjusting his tie.

"And anyways, I'm interested in seeing what the school system is like here." She finished, dragging him out of the hotel room.

"Now I know why I despise you." He grumled as they both left the hotel and waved to good bye to the manager.

Sasori was wearing a typical brown school uniform with a tie whereas Sakura wore a white blazer and skirt which was just above her knees, along with black shoes and a tie.

She smiled along the way, excited about what it would be like going to a school in a different world.

"Oh, stop complaining." She said, grinning when she saw him scowl at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooo sorry I took so long to update! But I only started holidays two days ago,**

**but at least then I'll have more time to write ;D Oh well, hope you guys like the chapter anyways!**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**XD**

Chapter 4: Friend or foe

"I hate you." He said in a dark tone.

"I honestly don't think I've ever hated another person this much."

"Glad to know you're in a better mood."

She replied sarcasticly to the aggravated red-head, who was still pulling at his tie as they arrived infront of the school gate.

Before they entered, she quickly turned to face him with a serious expression on her face as she sighed saying,

"Sasori. You being alive was one thing, but being stuck in a parallel world with you is another. So I suggest we both _try _cooperating…that is, if we plan on making it out of here."

He simply blinked and looked back at her with a rather bored expression as he replied saying,

"I agree up to the point where we can both comply that a lot of _weird_ things have happened in the past 24 hours. But I still don't understand why we both have to attend a _public school.._? In case you've forgotten, I'm more than 20 years older than you, _little girl_. School is something I finished at the age of 10, long before you were born."

He finished, putting his hands in his uniform's pockets as he continued to stare at her with a bored look, but a small smirk began to form when he saw her fuming.

She then clenched her fists, growling lowly at him as she said, "Technically, yes. You are a lot older than me, but now that you've got the human body of a 17-year-old again, age doesn't matter, and stop calling me little girl, damn it!" she finished while shouting in his face.

He chuckled slightly and opened the gate saying, "Your temper nevers stops to amuse me, Sa-ku-ra."

He whispered the last part in a low tone, making her arch an eyebrow.

They then both walked through the gates, walking up the stone path that led to the school building.

There were many students in uniforms standing at the side of the path, chattering with eachother the whole time until some of them stopped to stare at the two 'newbies' that were walking past.

"Who are they?"

"Never seen them before…are they foreigners?"

"The guy's hot! He looks so cool with his tie loose like that!"

"But who's she..? And what's with the pink hair? That can't seriously be natural..!"

"The girl's kinda hot…"

"Are they together?"

"I hope not! But you know, the red head kinda reminds me of Light…"

"Are you blind? They look nothing alike! Sure they both have brown eyes, but-"

"Oh come on! The red-head's hotter than Light!"

"So not!"

"Hell yeah he is!"

"We were never told that new students would be coming to the school…"

Sasori and Sakura tried their best to ignore all of the comments that were being thrown around the groups of teens standing around the school yard.

"Did you hear everything that they said about us back there?" Sakura then asked angrily when they finally reached the front door at the top of the steps.

He simply huffed and waved the whole thing off, saying,

"Meaningless comments…except for the ones they were saying about us being…a _couple_." He finished smirking at her playfully.

She simply grunted and said, "Don't get your hopes up, _old man."_ She said with a slight grin on her face as he scoffed.

Once they had entered, the first thing they saw was a staircase up ahead, and several corridors to the left and right, consisting of all the students' lockers.

Sakura then took a deep breath and adjusted her back pack on her shoulders saying,

"Let's go."

He nodded slightly and trailed behind her as they both easily jumped to the top of the stairs.

They the walked past all the classroom doors until they stopped unfront of door number 9.

But before Sakura turned the knob, she paused and then gasped saying,

"I can sense someone's chakra signal nearby."

Sasori arched an eyebrow and they both looked behind themselves, seeing nobody around.

"Is that so..?" he then muttered.

She then nodded saying, "Definitely."

They then both heard a slight fluttering sound, looking up to see someone hanging onto the ceiling.

"Sasori no Dann!" Deidara shouted happily, jumping from the ceiling towards his master who simply stepped aside as the blond fell flat on his face.

"Brat…so you managed to find us?" Sasori then said in a slightly relieved tone.

Sakura growled at Deidara and immediately reacted, grabbing him by his collar as she lifted him up.

"Where the hell is Madara?" she asked in a deathly tone.

He gulped and struggled to get her to release him.

"Mada-who?" he choked out angrily.

"Tobi's the one I brought with, yeah!"

She then widened her eyes, bringing him closer to her face as she asked,

"Where is he?"

He then squinted his eyes and said,

"Geez, you could at least be grateful that I'm actually here to get you back! Well, at least I'm here for my Danna, you just showed up out of nowhere, yeah!"

Sasori then walked up to them and made her let go of Deidara's collar, saying,

"Deidara, where is Tobi? I don't plan on staying in this world any longer, so don't test my patience."

Deidara then gulped again at his master's dark look, answering him as he said,

"I left him with some human. They're both somewhere in this school, that's why I came here to look for him, but otherwise, I'm relieved that I found you, yeah!" he finished in a relieved manner.

Sasori then turned to look at Sakura while saying,

"Listen, Kunoichi. Now that Deidara has found us, there's no reason for me to follow your silly inquiry in going to this school."

Sakura then growled lowly snapping back,

"HE may have found us, but we still have to look for 'Tobi'. We'll look suspicious if we sneak around the school, searching for him."

He simply arched an eyebrow at her, looking slightly irritated.

"You really are annoying." He then said in a dark tone, glaring at her.

She then growled at his comment, suddenly getting flashbacks from all the times that Sasuke had said that to her. She then swallowed and stared at the ground for a moment earning strange looks from both men.

She then looked right back at Sasori with her eyes filled with fire as she said,

"Annoying, am I..? If being annoying is the same thing as being rational in situations like this, then yes, I sure as hell am _annoying!_"

Sasori arched both eyebrows at her statement, frowning slightly as she continued to glare at him with those fiery eyes he remembered seeing in their last fight several years ago.

"Go. Leave me then. I can survive in this world alone. At least then I won't have to deal with an emotionless, absent-minded puppet like you anymore!" she then shouted angrily, suddenly throwing her fist downwards into the floor out of pure anger.

Sasori's mouth was slightly agape at her sudden action, jumping backwards with Deidara as the floor cracked and began falling apart.

"I was on a mission, and you damn well turned up alive! I killed you! I saw you die! You're the last person I wanted to see!"

_She had cracked._

She didn't know why, but she just felt so angry and pressured at that moment.

She had reached her point, and _he _was the reason for it.

Sasori and Deidara still stood there, staring at the enraged girl who was now breathing heavily.

Sasori then sighed, taking a step towards her as he was about to say something, but was soon interrupted.

"What's going on here?" someone shouted, stepping out of one of the classroom doors.

He must have been one of the teachers, seeing as he was obviously older than them.

Several pupils then stepped out of the other classroom doors, looking around curiously.

Sasori then blinked for a moment, not entirely sure about what to do until he quickly replied back, saying,

"How should we know? We were simply going towards our assigned classes until the ground suddenly began to crack. I suppose that it must have been some sort of earthquake." He finished with a convincing look on his face.

The old man then adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, nodding as he said,

"I figured that as well…but I'm just glad that you three are alright. And I suppose we'll just have to call someone to fix our floors…but anyways," he then gestured the three to come into the class as he continued, "I remember one of the staff members mentioning that we would be having some new students attend our school. Please come in."

Sakura then looked back at Sasori, who held a calm expression saying,

"Thank you, sir."

Deidara shifted nervously and followed behind Sasori and Sakura as they entered the room.

The teacher looked them all up and down, frowning at Deidara's attirement which was still his Akatsuki cloak.

"Young man…suggest you go to one of the clothing stores this week and buy a proper school uniform. That cloak looks ridiculous."

Deidara scoffed at the man and put his hands behind his head as he snidely replied back saying,

"I'll buy a uniform when you learn to be more respectful, yeah."

Sasori elbowed him whispering, "Shut up and act normal, brat."

Sakura giggled a bit and then noticed that all the pupils in the classroom they were now in, were staring at them all.

She then nervously scratched the back of her head saying, "Erm…hello."

"Yes, welcome to the class you three," the teacher then said after recovering from Deidara's previous comment,

"I am Mr. Hiroshi and I will be your teacher from this point on. And this is your new class. Please introduce yourselves."

Sakura was about to do so when Sasori beat her to it saying,

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori. I was born in the western part of Japan, and I am now until very _recently, _17 years old." He finished with calm eyes going over the class.

Mr. Hiroshi then nodded, saying,

"Interesting, Sasori. Do you have any particular hobbies?"

Sakura then arched an eyebrow, straining to gulp at the thought of Sasori's _hobbies._

"_**Does turning humans into puppets **__**qualify as a hobby in this world?"**_ inner Sakura then shouted out loud.

Sasori could tell she was dying to here his answer but simply said,

"I enjoy creating art in my spare time, such as…making puppets."

"Hah! You call that art?" Deidar then said out loud, laughing at the puppet master's answer.

The pupils in the classroom began whispering among themselves as the two males began to fight over what 'art' was.

Sakura was beginning to get irritated and then butted in saying,

"ANYWAY…My name is Sakura Haruno." She continued, smiling at the students and teacher,

"I was born near where Sasori was, I'm nearly seventeen, and hobbies...well, I've got a lot, but I especially love to read, train, and go shopping." She then finished with a sincere smile and looked back at the two men who merely stared at her.

Sasori then shoved Deidara a bit, motioning him to introduce himself as well.

"Oh, yeah...my name is Deidara, I'm seventeen…and…" he then put his finger on his chin as he thought up of something for a moment, making Sasori roll his eyes.

"And I was born somewhere in Europe, yeah!"

Everyone then suddenly got excited and started throwing questions at the blond who stood there, proud of his answer.

"AND, when it comes to hobbies, I like to spend my time making clay sculptures and explosions, yeah!" he finished, throwing his fist proudly in the air.

Sakura shook her head a bit at his answer, whereas Sasori arched an eyebrow.

The teacher then said thank you to them all and made them all sit down.

Sakura went to sit at the back, right next to the window.

Sasori sat infront of her, next to another boy, who was sitting upright and glancing at Sasori with dark brown eyes, much like his own.

Sasori ignored this and lazily rested his chin on his hand. Deidara, was meanwhile, seated next to Sakura, much to her dismay.

The boy who was sitting next to Sasori then looked back at Deidara with a surprised look as he said,

"Deidara. Remember me? We met yesterday, along with that friend of yours called Tobi."

Deidara blinked for a moment, squinting his eyes at the boy as he replied,

"Oh yeah…Light, right?"

Light then nodded with a slight smile saying,

"I'm surprised that you actually came to the school. Your friend, Tobi was put in the parallel class, but I'm sure that you'll see him around."

Deidara then nodded lazily, not noticing that both Sasori and Sakura were looking at Light from the corner of their eyes.

"You know eachother..?" Sakura then asked curiously.

Light then turned to look at her with a handsome smile as he replied,

"Yes, I met them on my way to school…so you're Sakura, right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura then smiled back, surprised that he was so polite, and soon began blushing slightly.

This however, didn't go unnoticed by the puppeteer who was now glaring at Light.

Light then noticed this and looked back at Sasori.

Dark brown eyes clashed.

There was something about Light…something that bothered Sasori.

"Sasori, right..?" Light then said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Yes. I'm surprised that both Deidara and Tobi managed to make a friend here." Sasori then said in a bored tone.

Light then widened his eyes saying, "Ah, so you're all friends are you?"

The trio then looked at eachother, all nodding their heads.

"Yeah, me and Sasori go way back. But I only introduced Sakura to him about two years ago. Those two have been together ever since, yeah!" he finished while grinning at the wide-eyed pair.

Light chuckled a bit and replied,

"I see. You're certainly a lucky man Sasori. A girl as mature and attractive is hard to come by around here."

Sakura then blushed at his comment, but her inner-Sakura was raging from within her.

"_**I'm gonna kill Deidara for this!" **_she shouted inside.

Sasori was also rather enraged with Deidara's sudden statement about him and Sakura being together, but took a deep breath and replied,

"Yes, ever since that day we met at that one Puppet show, we've been inseparable." He finished with a smirk when he saw her clearly fuming inside.

"Interesting. Well, I certainly hope that you three will meet up with me and tobi during lunch time. Maybe then, we can get to _know_ each other." He finished with a smirk as he turned back to his work.

Deidara frowned at the boy, still not trusting him at all.

But Sasori and Sakura simply stared at each other for a silent moment until Sasori smirked at her and turned back to listening to the teacher who was now beginning with math.

* * *

"Wait a minute…Sakura's missing?" the blond shouted angrily at the Hokage.

"Calm down Naruto. We'll find her."

"Why the hell did you send her on a mission without me or Sai though? Are you crazy Granny!" he then shouted back.

She simply sighed and then said, "Sakura is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Naruto. Now shut up and listen carefully, I need you to come with me to the Akatsuki hideout tomorrow."

Naruto simply stared at her for a prolonged moment, waiting for her to carry on.

"We have already agreed with the Akatsuki that we would help them find their precious members if they helped us find Sakura. And they said that I could only go there with a certain number of skilled shinobi to help with."

He then nodded, still angry that he and Sai weren't told about Sakura's mission.

"Alright. So who's coming with us then?" he asked in a serious tone.

She then leaned back, saying, "I decided to take another four shinobi with me. All the Hidden Leaf shinobi include you, Kakashi, and Sai."

Naruto then arched an eyebrow quickly stating,

"But then who's the fourth shinobi coming with us?"

She then nervously scratched the back of her head saying, "It's something I've been meaning to bring up, but I thought it would be better at a time like this."

Naruto continued to stare at her with a confused look on his face.

"He's someone that you do know…he's very skilled, and probably knows more about the Akatsuki than we do. But Naruto, under no circumstances are you to throw a fit." She said, fiddling with her glass of sake as she stared at him with a deathly look.

"Granny, who is it?" Naruto then asked impatiently.

She then said out loud, "Bring him in."

Naruto turned when he heard the door knob turning, widening his eyes completely when he immediately recognised the man's raven hair, and pitch black eyes.

The ANBU cop then shoved the tied up missing nin inside the room.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto managed to utter.

The silent man then slowly looked up towards him, staring at the blond for a moment before saying in a dark tone,

"It's been a while, dobe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Uggh...this is what getting good marks in school does to you...it makes you forget to do the things you love!**

**Like writing...oh well, I'm back! I'll try to update and enjoy the chapter guys!**

**XD**

Chapter 5: The plan

It was break-time now, so everyone had come out onto the field, sitting on all the benches on the paths while others relaxed underneath the shade of the trees.

The trio cautiously made their way out of the building, checking their surroundings and being aware in case anything would attack them.

Nothing.

Just a lot of teenagers hanging out on the fields while keeping themselves occupied. They walked down one of the paths until there weren't as many people around, deciding to wait until the masked man showed up to get them out of this world.

Sasori went to sit down on an open bench, folding his arms as he looked from left to right, still not sure if this place was indeed safe.

Deidara merely scratched the back of his head and looked around, clearly not sure about what normal students did during the break time. He then noticed that there was a small crater in the middle of the lawn, smirking as he turned to Sakura while saying,

"I'm guessing that was you?"

She arched an eyebrow and turned to look at it as well, gulping when she remembered what happened when she and Sasori had first appeared there.

"Yeah…just a little accident I suppose." She said, frowning at the red head who merely leaned back on the bench, not paying any attention to them.

Deidara then sat against a tree, closing his eyes as he muttered,

"This place isn't as bad I thought though…yeah…I guess we just have to wait until Tobi turns up. But I kind of like the whole '_not fighting until death against shinobi scenarios_.'" he finished with a chuckle.

Sasori simply looked around himself and frowned at everything, not understanding why all of the humans here acted so carefree and calm, whereas in the world of Shinobi, one always had be on guard.

None of these humans had chakra exuding from them, and as far as he could tell, they were simply weak compared to their world's inhabitants.

It was just too simple here. There was nothing to be aware of, and basically nothing to be _afraid_ of. _"How can these humans live like this?" _he thought, holding that frown on his face. He then pulled at his collar and threw his tie off, tired of having to wear such an outfit in such an unfamiliar place.

As he sat there, he barely noticed that Sakura had seated herself beside him on the other end of the wooden bench, leaning against it and smiling as she looked upwards.

It was so peaceful here.

Nothing to be afraid of, and overall, not having to train like a dog every day. Everyone was simply normal here. _"I could get used to this…" _she thought, having the exact opposite thoughts as compared to Sasori's.

He then looked at her from the corner of his eye, knotting his eyebrows together as he thought back to what had happened in the hide out.

"…_if it wasn't for that old hag two years ago, I would've killed this girl off with ease…and now…"_ He then scoffed inwardly and folded his arms as he leaned back as well while saying, "You do realize that the only reason I haven't killed you yet is due to being in such an unsuitable area."

She spun her head around at this, slowly letting the peaceful look on her face fade into one of utter contempt.

"And here I thought we were starting to be able to deal with each other's presence." She scoffed angrily, letting the fire burn in her eyes as she glared at the red head. He merely stared at her emotionlessly and replied back,

"As soon as we've escaped from this hell-hole, you and I will be on the same terms that we were before we came here."

She growled at this and then let her shoulders relax a bit, standing up and saying out loud, "Then until we do get out of here, quit acting like such an arrogant jerk!"

"If you find my character to be disregarding, then go find some games to play with the other children on the field. I'm not in the mood for fighting with you right now." He said, glaring at her.

She then huffed and looked at the other groups of girls hanging out on the field. Several were playing a game which she reminded her of when Tsunade had first started teaching her…like when she hit those explosive balls and threw them towards her. She raised an eyebrow at this and turned her head to look at the other students who were playing some soccer.

Sasori raised an eyebrow when he didn't hear her retort back and stared as the pink haired girl walked away from them, making her way across the field towards the other students.

He scoffed and went back to watching Deidara and Tobi fighting for some unknown reason...

"Wait a minute…" he thought, widening his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Deidara growled as Tobi threw himself onto his sempai.

Light also appeared soon enough, making Sasori scowl as his chance of forcing Tobi to return them back to their world disappeared.

"Hello everyone." he said kindly, smiling at Deidara and Light. "So where's Sakura?" the brunette then asked curiously, sitting down beside Sasori.

"Probably taking out her anger on another tree…" Sasori muttered with a smirk, earning a puzzled look from Light.

"Did you both get into a fight?" he asked, folding his arms as he leaned back, looking at the red head from the corner of his eye.

"Luckily…no." he answered simply.

"_If we did, this entire area would have been destroyed." _He added mentally.

But before he could react in any way, something large was thrown against his head, making him fall down hard onto the ground. He lifted his head and growled at the round black and white object as it rolled past them.

He then stood up and spun around to see Sakura smiling at him from the other side of the field. "Whoops…I guess that slipped, sorry Sasori-kun!" she shouted aloud, rolling his name on her tongue as she laughed at the fuming red head. A group of other boys came from behind her, some of them laughing a bit as well.

"That was one hell of a kick Pinky! You should join our soccer team!" one of them said.

Sasori scowled when he heard this and had to restrain himself from attacking her right there. "Heh, she's pretty good!" Light said, waving at Sakura as she soon walked back down towards them, saying good bye to all the other boys.

"Hardly." Sasori scoffed.

By the time she got there, she sat herself down next to Light with a beaming face.

"I have to say, that was pretty impressive." He said, smiling at her. She chuckled and replied, "Just a lucky shot…"

She then slowly turned her head to meet the masked face of the man she had been sent to assassinate.

Madara…who seemed to be in one of Deidara's headlocks for some reason…

She then stood up abruptly and walked right up to them, grabbing Tobi by the arm in a tight grip, saying, "Tobi…we need to talk."

"But Sakura-chan-!" he muttered in a childish voice, whimpering as she dragged him off, leaving Light, Deidara and Sasori staring at her.

"Hmmm…is she always so…" Light asked, trailing off.

"Aggressive? Yes." Sasori finished for him in a bored tone, slowly getting up as he decided to follow the other three as well, saying,

"I suppose we'll be seeing each other later then."

Light arched an eyebrow and watched as Sasori trailed behind the others. He then frowned, scoffing when he heard the Shinigami, Ryuuk, say with a chuckle,  
"Looks like that guy doesn't trust you, Light."

"I know. But don't worry, as long as Madara is on my side, they'll all soon be bowing to me as their new _god_."

The shinigami then continued to chuckle, following Light as he walked back to the school building.

Meanwhile…

"Take us back, now!" Sakura threatened, baring her teeth as she held the masked man's collar up, lifting him into the air slowly while he tried making her let go.

Sasori and Deidara stood several meters back, both leaning against a large tree as they watched the kunoichi in amusement.

Tobi threw his arms into the air shouting,

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! But-"

"Just shut up and take us back to our world,_ Madara." _She whispered the last part into his ear so that the other two couldn't hear.

Tobi frowned from behind his mask, letting his true thoughts enter his mind.

"_I need to get this girl out of the way. She'll ruin everything if I let her live."_

He then said, "What are you talking about Sakura? I'm Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! But there's just one problem about getting back…"

She then arched an eyebrow and gave him a sharp look asking in a deep tone,

"What is it?"

He scratched the back of his head, relieved when she had finally put him back onto the ground.

"I can't do my special technique more than eight times…"

"Eight? Why?"  
"It takes nearly a year to gather and store enough chakra for it. And since sempai and I had to search through seven other worlds until we finally found you, I ran out of chakra."

He then braced himself for an explosion but it never came as she then asked with a sigh,

"So what you're trying to tell me…is that it takes nearly a year do this so-called 'special technique'…meaning: We're stuck here?" she then grabbed his collar again and was about to punch him right across the face when Sasori suddenly grabbed her arm, stopping her at the last second.

"Calm down." He said, glaring defiantly at the fired up kunoichi as they had a small stare-down.

She then huffed and reluctantly let go of the man who sighed in relief.

Deidara snickered in the background as the trio fought.

Sasori then turned back to Tobi who said, "Thank you Sasori no danna, you're a real-"

"Quiet." Sasori interrupted, glaring at the childish-man as he then asked,

"I only stopped her because we wouldn't want to gain any attention from the students…otherwise I would have gladly watched." He finished with a slight smirk at the thought.

"But you're also the only way for us to get out of here."

Deidara then came up to them and folded his arms, saying,

"This is gonna be hell, yeah. So what do we do, Danna?"

Sakura then soon began pondering about their situation, saying,

"Well, if we're going to be stuck here for quite a few months…then I think it's best that we just stick together and stay low. The humans here aren't dangerous, so we shouldn't have any trouble with them along the way…but we'd also have to _try _to get along..."

The three men then nodded in approval, not exactly feeling ecstatic about the whole thing.

"I suppose you're right about that. But I'm still not sure. I don't really trust the humans here for some reason…" Sasori said lazily as he turned around at the sound of the school bell ringing.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's just get going..." Sakura then said in an exhausted tone, running up the schools steps along with the other three trailing her.

"Can we seriously trust this Kunoichi, Danna?" Deidara whispered to the red-head with a frown on his face. Sasori waited for a moment to reply, noticing that Light was coming up to them. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the equally tall young man, who seemed to have strange aura around him whenever they met.

"Sasori, Deidara. Our next lesson is English upstairs, shall I walk with you guys?" he asked.

Deidara scoffed with an arched eyebrow and simply stuck his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked ahead of the two.

"If you must, Light." Sasori replied, walking between him and Deidara.

"Tobi wants to walk with you!" they heard the childish voice say out loud from behind.

Sasori inwardly cursed at himself, casting an off-sided glance at Tobi and Light as they began speaking with one another.

"_How could this mentally challenged man be my replacement after death in the Akatsuki? After waking up in that bed that first time in the new hideout, I was shocked enough to realize that I was actually alive…wouldn't be surprised if he lost my ring the first time he joined though. It's amazing that even Deidara managed to put up with him."_ He thought with an annoyed look on his face.

That evening…

"I feel dead, yeah." Deidara mumbled, falling onto Sasori and Sakura's bed in their rented hotel room.

Sakura slumped onto the couch whereas Sasori merely leaned against the door, rubbing his sore temples.

"I don't think I can take any more of this place. The humans are filthy, with all those strange fumes coming out of those machines on the street…and the school is utterly ridiculous. How can anyone live like this?"

"Well, be glad that we didn't end up in a world filled with strange creatures." Sakura said.

"Been there…done that…" Deidara mumbled, remembering his little adventures with Tobi in the other worlds…

"What happened to Tobi after we left the building though? Didn't he say that he was going to explore the city a bit?" Sakura then asked curiously.

Deidara sighed and replied, "Yeah well, at least he's out of our hair."

"Indeed…but we need to be aware of where he is, after all, he's our only way of escaping this parallel world." Sasori added, walking over to the television that the manager of the hotel had informed him about earlier.

"By the way nice room you've both got here…how'd you guys afford it?" Deidara then asked.

Sakura smirked and said, "Simple, _force_."

He chuckled evilly at this saying, "I'm beginning to see why all those guys at the school liked you so much."

Sasori scoffed at this and turned his focus back onto the machine, pressing one of the red buttons on the rectangular remote in his hands. The television immediately turned onto the Tokyo News Channel.

"_Once again, hundreds of dangerous criminals have died of simple heart attacks while being in prison. Whether or not this is just coincidence, the police and investigators of the ICPO are convinced that this isn't being caused by natural deaths. In the past month, the world has come to address this killer who is thought to be the perpetrator, as Kira."_

Sakura got up from the sofa and walked towards where Sasori was, interested in what this was about.

Pictures of dead criminals in their cells showed, along with footage of their deaths.

"_People in prisons are dying of heart attacks caused by an unknown killer? I never realized this when we first arrived…looks serious."_ Sakura thought.

"_And as of now, we're bringing you a live world-wide broadcast from the head investigator of the ICPO."_

A black-haired man in a suit then appeared on the screen with a name tag saying:

Lind. L. Tailor.

"_I am Lind. L. Tailor, or better well known as, L. _

_Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer who goes by the name of Kira. I consider this act to be the most atrocious act in history. I will not rest until the person or persons are caught and arrested. Kira, what you are doing now is EVIL."_

Sasori arched an eyebrow at this, saying,

"Hmmph…it seems that these humans aren't as peaceful as I thought. I wasn't aware that there was a serial killer on the loose here…who would have thought? And the fact that he's been able to kill without even being in contact with them is…interesting."

Sakura nodded at this, sitting down to continue watching. But before the man on the screen could continue speaking, his eyes widened fully and he grabbed his chest, coughing aloud and choking as if he had been stabbed directly in the heart. He then collapsed onto the desk, soon being dragged away by several men.

Even Deidara had come up from behind to watch with them now.

"He…had a heart attack?" Sakura muttered with eyes widened after viewing this. Sasori remained stoic and waited for something else to happen.

"It seems that this killer really does exist." He said.

"Whoah…that guy dropped like a rock, yeah! Talk about fleeting!" Deidara exclaimed.

But before they could react any further, a large screen came up with a single large letter in the middle, saying: L.

"_It was merely a test…but Kira, it seems that you really do exist. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't witnessed it. Listen Kira…that man you just killed was an inmate, who had been scheduled to be killed this very day. He was not me, L still exists. I am L." _

"Wow…" Sakura muttered. _"Hell yeah! Justice!" _her inner shouted.

"_But a killer who can murder people without being in contact with them…and this guy fooled him so easily into killing that other." _She then thought, impressed with how things were playing out.

"_Now…try to kill me!" _the automated voice said.

Nothing happened.

"…_well, it appears that you have now also given me another clue as to how you go about committing these murders. For one thing, you need a name to do it…isn't that right? It appears that not even_ _you have access to information. Naturally, I'm very interested about how you go about with these murders without being present, but that we can both discuss once I catch you."_

"Amazing…" Sakura mumbled, eyes glued to the screen.

"_Let's meet again soon, Kira." _

And then, the screen went completely blank.

The three stared at it for a prolonged moment, soon turning to look at each other.

"These humans have a killer among themselves…how very…interesting." Sasori said with a smirk.

* * *

"Naruto, I know this may be quite a shock for you, but without Uchiha Sasuke, you don't stand a chance in finding the Akatsuki, let alone Sakura." Tsunade said in a sharp tone as she glared at the reluctant blond who wouldn't stop scowling at the hand-cuffed black haired young man.

"Sasuke…I heard you finally killed Itachi… so was it worth it?" Naruto asked in a spiteful tone.

The young man merely glared at him with burning red eyes as he said nothing back.

They stared at one another with utter contempt until the hokage interrupted them saying, "Naruto, he's going to be kept in one of the cells here, and as soon as morning arrives, I want you two to set off with Kakashi and Sai back to the hide out. I'll catch up soon enough, there's just something I have to do before I leave." She finished with a sigh.

"I don't want to hear anything about you too bickering, you'll have all the time to reminisce as soon as he's back on probation for the next year."

Naruto then looked back at her, clenching his fists as he said,

"As long we find Sakura, I don't care about what happens to him."

Sasuke scoffed at this muttering under his breath,

"Dobe."


End file.
